Class E's New Family
by Sorariru
Summary: Koro-sensei had left them a gift. It started off as disastrous but it won't be too bad to gain a new family, no?
1. Chapter 1

Ryohei frowned as he stared at the bullet on his hand. It had a crest of a famous assassin, a snake coiling around the bullet itself. Kurohebi. A first-rate Japanese assassin whose specialty are poison and sniping. Then he let his eyes move to the multiple patients in the same room as him. All are middle school students of the same class.

"Sasagawa-sensei," he looked down to one of the student's mobile phone. It contained a worried girl with light purple hair. He was told that this girl was an AI created by the government to be killing machine but was remodeled to inquire feelings and such. "Will everyone be alright…? Is Nagisa-kun still in danger?"

He grinned at the AI and pumped his fists for more reassurance. "Of course they EXTREMELY are! They're being extremely taking cared of the extreme first rate medical team from Italy you know?!"

That seemed to assure Ritsu. He set up an impromptu stand and let the phone stand on its own in order for Ritsu to see her classmates. Everyone was submitted to poison, which was thankfully stopped with his Sun flames before anyone of them could die. With his faithful team, they managed to extract every drop of poison in their body.

Then he turned to see Shiota Nagisa, the only person who had receive physical injuries. It is from the petite boy where he had gotten the bullet from. The boy was bandaged from head to toe. He sighed in frustration on how he remembered that he was almost too late in saving the abducted boy. When he reached the classroom, the boy was already bleeding to death. Burns and cuts severing his body was something he couldn't bear to see.

"How's Nagisa?"

He blinked in surprise when he heard an unfamiliar girl's voice. Then he saw a green haired female with golden eyes. She sounded demanding but still worried was most evident in her voice. He could see desperation in her eyes. He remembered the time when he held that look. It was the time when his Sky was bedridden and he doesn't even want to start the memory.

"He will be fine, Ojou-chan." He said, ruffling her hair. "He'll live. He has the best Family who took care of him after all"

He remembered the time when he saw Nagisa. He was being carried by a buff guy with dual hair color and was supported with a boy with red hair from the back while there was two females, one blond and the very same girl beside him. The rest of the group was encircled around them, looking out for trouble as they went down the mountain they came from.

She just sighed in relief and took a seat beside the petite boy. She just kept silent and stared at the boy in pure worry. Ryohei felt he was invading her privacy so he stepped away and continued observing his other patients. He wondered what kind of trouble does this kids tripped into to be targeted by Kurohebi? There was one thing he knew though.

Tsuna wasn't happy with what was happening.

* * *

 **Prologue. Follow. Favorite. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rio was silently sipping her tea as she listened to her classmates chatter. It wasn't the usual boisterous loud chattering she used to love but it was almost solemn and every word was being spoken carefully. But she knew what was running in their minds.

What will happen to them?

The blond didn't exactly knew the answer but she has a hunch. Hopefully, everyone was thinking the same as her.

It has already been exactly four days since the whole class has woken up from their slight coma from the poison. With her being third to wake up after Kayano did, Karma being the second. Doctor Sasagawa, their doctor and their savior, had informed her that their locations aren't known by the authority. The whole class's family had deemed them missing and their teachers, Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei, had also joined the hunt for them. Rio had felt warm at the thought that their teachers had been looking for them. But she felt something wrong.

"Then why can't you inform them that we're here?" she asked the older guy.

The doctor just gave her a sheepish smile, saying it was an order not to discuss any further. Rio was quite sure that Karasuma-sensei would be at least to hunt them down with his government connections. Unless…?

"Yo Nakamura,"

She saw Karma sat at her bed and decided to partake some of the tea from her bedside table. It was unusual to see him in hospital gowns, it looked wrong with him in it. Karma was strong. She knew that. He was strong and witty.

But he isn't exactly strong and witty too.

"What is it Karma-kun?" she asked, grinning at him "I don't mind dating you~"

"Who said I was going to ask you too?" he smiled in his own playful way.

And the conversation ended. But the silence was welcomed and comforting. Rio exactly knew why he was here. "Nagisa put up a good fight didn't he?"

"Yeah, he did." She could see him clenching his fists. She looked down to her own cup of tea. She wished she was strong as Nagisa. She wished she could be nimble and smart like him. She wished she could help to protect Class E as well. But she couldn't. All she could do was inflict more damage from the damage already done.

That Takaoka bastard actually have done it. He actually thought of annihilating Class E and get the reward for himself. He'd do anything. And he actually hired an assassin for them. He'd actually go far to go all out just to get revenge to Nagisa.

Just as they were about to celebrate of the successful assassination, they were downed into the greatest misery that could eat them all. Everyone wanted to fight against them. But in the end, they were just students. They were just assassin students who just finished saving the world from their time bomb octopus of a teacher. No one was in the right condition to fight after that huge assassination attempt.

"You saw that too, didn't you Rio? That bastard actually attempted to kill Nagisa." Karma seethed.

The blond heard that Nagisa and Karma have the closest relationship, next to Kayano's. They were together in Kunigaoka since their freshman years.

"But what do you want to do Karma? Takaoka's in prison for eternity. While that assassin was already been taken care of Sasagawa-sensei. There's no way that-" she tried to reason with him but was cut off at the sound of the door opening.

Every student looked at the door, expecting Sasagawa-sensei for another round of observation. If not, a loud extreme story. He was there. But he wasn't alone. There was a man with brown defying gravity hair. Rio almost mistook him for a girl but when she noticed the crisp black suit, she thought of otherwise. He may looked small and innocent but she could see the danger in them.

"Ryohei, is everyone present?" he asked in his surprisingly light voice. Doctor Sasagawa gave his approval and the man stepped forward. "Good evening to all of you, Class E. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth of the Vongola Famiglia."

Rio has a pretty good guess what that meant.

* * *

I'm surprised by the result of this impulsive fic. I would like to thank everyone for the support, those follows and favorites. There is even a review. I'm touched beyond words. Its a first for me after a whole year of dread. Again, Thank you.

 _Follow. Favorite. Review._


	3. Chapter 3

"Vongola? Isn't that the famous Italian clothing line?" a brown haired girl in a ponytail, 'Toka Yada' he thought, had spoken.

"It's also famous for its sports company" a person at the back of the room added.

A couple of Vongola titles were thrown around the room. Tsuna felt a bit timid around the students who were practically bouncing up and down in glee. He felt a bit warm as he watched the students talk cheerfully with each other. He can see how much they have grown since that incident. 'He' really did outdid himself this time.

"So what's the catch?"

His eyes trailed to the right side of the room to see a red head standing. The Vongola heir noticed how peculiar his eyes were, it was colored with light orange, mercury as he recalled I-pin told him. He remembered that this student's name was Akabane Karma.

"What do you mean?" he asked. He does know what the other meant though.

Karma settled his hands in the pockets of his hospital gown and held his chin down. He could tell that the younger was studying him. Impressive, he thought.

"There is no reason for the famous Vongola's big boss to show up, no?" A raven-haired student, Isogai Yuma he remembered him name was, slowly went up to him "Especially a mafia leader,"

Tsuna felt the room tense up, some glaring at him while some were cowering. The glaring students held tight on whatever was near that could possibly a weapon while the cowering students were holding tight to the nearest blanket or magazine, a possible defense if anything could happen. His smile faltered a bit as he felt blood lust radiating from them. That guy sure taught them well.

"How did you know?" Tsuna asked, leveling the bloodlust of the students with his own.

"I was curious about Italy for some time and had my teacher explain why would Vongola's main branch would be in Italy if its owner was a pureblooded Japanese. You know, he wasn't exactly great at hiding." Isogai was now standing in front of Tsuna, behind him was a guy with light orange hair and Karma. He could tell that when the guy mentioned his teacher, his eyes grew sad for a second and was soon gone.

He sighed in defeat. And he thought he'd have a light conversation with people five years younger than him. It seems like he was wrong. There's no point in dilly-dallying then, he thought.

"First, I want to inform you we aren't in Japan. We are in Italy," a few murmurs of 'That's why Sasagawa-sensei didn't let us leave the room' was thrown "And second, I have come to deliver something that I think Class E would like to receive from Koro-sensei"

The entire room went cold at the mention of their deceased teacher.

"That's bullshit," Karma frowned and went face to face with Tsuna "The octopus is dead."

"It is not bullshit Akabane-kun," Tsuna just smiled sadly. "I think you, yourself, could confirm that it is, indeed, Koro-sensei had sent these gifts."

He lit his ring, earning multiple of gasps from the students. He had kept those gifts in the Box that Irie had been tinkering for a while. His hand crept to his pocket where the Box was kept. His mind recalled the time how Koro-sensei told him to distribute the gifts.

 _"Eh? To the ceiling? But won't that get messy? I mean the students would have a hard time looking for it-" he paused as he saw a tentacle raise._

 _"Nurufufufu," seriously his laugh was alike to Mukuro, albeit its tone was in a fond and playful way than Mukuro's sadistic tone "I assure you Tsunayoshi-kun, it will be alright."_

Tsuna just sighed. He was just following orders. And, he took a step back and opened the box.

His brown eyes widened as a massive flurry of papers flew out of the box. The startled Vongola just watched as the papers flew around the room, covering most of the floor. What was the teacher thinking putting this in the box?!

As soon as he felt the box stopped sending the tornado of papers, Tsuna stuffed the box into his pocket and was about to apologize about the mess he made. That was when his eyes met what was written, or rather drawn, on the papers. It was huge face of Koro-sensei. His face red with a darker red ring. Just what was that teacher thinking?!

"Koro-sensei…"

He looked up and saw a curly orange haired girl, 'Kurahashi Hinano' his mind supplied, pick up a paper and laughed. He raised a brow and saw the raised paper. It was a doodle of Koro-sensei with bugs. Well, what it looked like with green eyes- dots for the octopus-looking teacher- and curly orange hair… It was a poorly made cosplay of Kurahashi Hinano herself.

Then a burst of laughter erupted from the back of the room. A boy with raven hair, Tomohito Sugino, was holding up a paper, which has a Koro-sensei doodle but has green hair. It was alike to Hinano's but the difference is the bugs. Instead, there was a huge 'JUSTICE' written across the paper in English letters. As if it was a headline news or some superhero comic page.

"Oi! That's dirty!" a green-haired lad, Tsuna assumed he's Kimura Masayoshi and was the 'Justice' guy, ran towards Sugino and went to reach for his own doodle paper.

Soon, the entire room was in a mess. The students laughing and exchanging papers. The brunette gaped at the scene. At first they were pinning him with glares and blood lust and now they were laughing carefree? What was that all about?

"Don't think that we have forgotten that you're still in the Mafia," he turned to see Karma standing by him, his back faced at him. "We just trusted you a little,"

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow and fondly watched a group of students fooling around.

"That octopus," Karma pointed at the back side of his own share of paper, Tsuna caught a glimpse of red at the front but just thought of it as the other's hair, there was a message. He felt a bit intrusive when he saw it but blinked at where the redhead was pointing.

 _'The deliverer is my friend from Vongola. I will entrust you the decision if you will trust him or not. But I swear by my tentacle, that he won't harm you as I did while I was your teacher. I will appreciate it if you spare Tsunayoshi-kun in your pranks Karma-kun, he is a busy man.'_

Tsuna stared at the redhead who just shrugged and kept his paper. "Just from this?"

"Well you can add the fact that you look like a gi-" the redhead student received a light punch on the head. The owner of the punch was no other than his Sun Guardian.

"That is enough Karma," their doctor coughed loudly enough to let the other occupants go silent "Now everyone, off to bed. Shiota-kun might wake up if you're this EXTREMELY noisy!"

"You're the noisy one here Sensei!" a blond girl, Nakamura Rio was her name, laughed.

Ryohei groaned and ushered everyone to bed. As soon as everyone was set, aside from Isogai and Karma, the doctor sighed and led Tsuna out of the room.

"Wait, Nii-chan I'm not do-" he paused as he heard Ryohei whispered 'Reborn'. "Well, I think, this is time for me to go. Rest well everyone,"

He turned his back and walked out of the room with his guardian. The older one immediately ran to the counter, grabbing his stuffs. Tsuna was about to leave the area when he heard something being spoken by no other than Akabane Karma.

"Mafia, was it?"

Tsuna felt something not good, paper-wise, was going to happen.

* * *

Well, if this chapter sounds sloppy to you. Just say it. I'll change it immediately.

 _Follow. Favorite. Review._


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa felt cold.

He was aware that he was sitting for hours in front of a wall-sized television. It was repeating over and over again. It felt like a curse or some kind of punishment in killing their beloved teacher. Of course, eh was the one who threw the final blow. He was punished. He can't say the man did nothing wrong. The man killed lots. But he _did_ gave them proper education. He gave them confidence. He gave them what would an ideal teacher would give.

He couldn't forget the time he finally have confidence to stand up against his mother. The confidence to let him speak his thoughts to his mother. It was all thanks to Koro-sensei

His beloved teacher.

Koro-sensei.

"What have I done?" he hugged his knees and watched more.

It wasn't Koro-sensei's death. Thankfully. But how Takaoka held his classmates hostage. The one during the island assassination. And the latest one, where his classmates was poisoned right before his eyes. He had the slightest hope that the poison was like the previous one. A poison that would disappear within twelve hours or something.

Of course it fails him.

It was that Takaoka's underling who injected them himself. Nagisa watched the video he showed him inn horror on how a man tied onto a chair suffered. Red rashes grew rapidly on his body. His cries to stop was imbedded to mind. The man vomited what was inside his stomach. He grew sick and held his own vomit. Soon it wasn't just food. He started convulsing and throwing up green liquid. The boy doesn't know what it was. And he doesn't intend to know what it was. He closed his eyes, only hearing the cries.

The blue-haired guy could tell that after the green liquid was blood. The man was screaming his heart out on what was he was seeing.

After hearing his classmates vomiting one after another, his blood grew cold. He picked up the knife that the bastard had thrown to him and went for the kill. But he was against a professional killer. He was a professional assassin. But unlike Bitch-sensei, he had physical strength to fight. Nagisa tried to fight but no to avail. He jst became a living beating bag for the man who calls himself Kurohebi. He was beaten to death and he was kicked mercilessly to the tree and choked on his own blood.

"Nagisa!"

Soon, Rio and Karma was in front of him, their own weapons on hand. A broom and mini-explosives. The beaten boy tried to stand up but ended up being stabbed by a flying knife to the stomach. He threw up blood and felt everything was going heavy. But he held his ground, stood up and glared at the man.

"Karma-kun, take Nakamura-san and run! Everyone too! I'll hold this man as long as I can!" He shouted and charged once again. He was beyond exhausted but the will to protect his friends was the only thing that keeps him going.

The blond girl was about to retaliate when she realized that the assassin was right behind her. She trembled in fear as the man eyed him. Her eyes zeroed on the knife that was going to plunge itself to her when she saw a hand to catch the blade.

It was Nagisa. His eyes pleaded everyone to try their best to escape. Fortunately, Karama was smart enough to follow his friend and pulled Rio up, carrying the girl like a sack and ran to Terasaka, who looked like he could still carry a girl or two.

"Everyone, hurry!"

The assassin hissed and was about to run after the escaping students when the petite boy halted his movement. Nagisa could tell that the man was enjoying the display he was showing. He held the knife to his mouth and picked up a rock. His eyes telling the assassin straight that he could still take him on.

But the child was smart enough to run into the forest just as the man was about to kill him. It was his backyard. He knew the mountain like it was his playground. But running around the mountain with a couple of broken ribs and a knife on his stomach was still too much. And he thought of something to fight against the professional assassin. He smiled bitterly, he hopes his classmates wouldn't kill him for what he would do.

Well, he would be dead before they could though.

He climbed up the tree, not letting the assassin see him. He couldn't be that long not in the assassin's sight or he would go against his poisoned classmates. As he reached above, he removed the knife off his torso and immediately removed his shirt, wrapping them around the wound. It wasn't long till the shirt was soaked in blood. Dizziness took place due to the lack of blood and he almost fell of the tree. He cursed and jumped down. Kurohebi took notice of him and he sprinted up the hill.

They were back to the Class E building. He grabbed Karma's mini-explosives and ran towards the building. He frantically ran as he realized the assassin was right at his tail and was firing his gun, _real gun_ his mind supplied, at his foot. He cried in pain as one struck him at his leg. Luckily, he finally reached his classroom.

His eyes saw Ritsu's destroyed CPU. He said goodbye to the artificial bodied friend and let himself sit to a corner, letting every pain struck his frame. The assassin finally caught up to him. Nagisa could see the anger in those eyes. He gulped. He hopes this works.

"You brat-"

Before anything could happen, Nagisa aimed the knife from his stomach at the man's direction but was dodged. Nagisa threw his second weapon at Kurohebi's mouth and the mini-explosive exploded. Even if it was made out of Anti-Sensei particles, it could still pack up an impact. It sent the assassin's head to the blackboard, cracking it. He threw more explosives to the ground, setting the place on fire so that Kurohebi has nowhere to run to. The fire blazed on the floor and the older assassin was panicking trying to get his head out of the blackboard. Nagisa crouch rolled to the side and picked a fallen chair up. He held it up and smiled, just like he did to Takaoka.

The older assassin squeaked as he finally felt the fear of getting killed.

He slammed it to his face and the head of Kurohebi was filled with splinters and was bleeding. Nagisa collapsed to the floor and his smile turned a bit more cheerful, that he sent the assassins after his classmates to an unconscious state. He knew the man was dead. But it was enough time for his classmates to run for safety.

He closed his eyes and apologized to his classmates about burning the building that was filled with their memories.

Next thing he knew, he was there sitting and watching. There was nothing around. Just a chair, a wall-sized television and him. How long should he stare and wait?

The television has some sick defects that it sometimes just repeats to the tortured cries or his classmates' misery. He could just pull his knees up, close his eyes tightly as he can and cover his ears.

It wasn't heaven, that's for sure. Nor it was afterlife.

Just where was he?

He misses his family.

"Which family Nagisa-kun?"

He gave a startled yelp as he heard an unfamiliar voice speak up in front. He opened his eyes and saw a man with a gravity-defying hair and azure eyes. His jaw dropped at the sight of the man. The man was painstakingly beautiful and handsome at the same time. But what was the most appealing to Nagisa, was how similar his sky-like orbs to his own.

"What do you mean?" he asked, trying to put his guard up but no to avail as he felt really warm and welcomed by the very presence of this man.

"Family, Nagisa-kun" the blond man just smiled at him. "I think you know what I mean,"

'Nagisa?'

'Wake up dammit,'

'Nagisa-kun, wake up before Karma-kun dresses you up again,'

'Don't hold me back guys. I'm gonna make him pretty!'

'Stop! Karma-kun!'

'Sugaya-kun don't join him too!'

'What? Make-up's like drawing right?'

'I have the dress here!'

'Not you too Rio!'

'Geez, Nagisa will cry!'

The blue-haired guy flailed. What was Karma thinking?! He has to stop him!

'Nagisa-kun, thank you for saving us'

The petite boy found a door right behind him. It was where the voices came from. He was about to step forward when he heard sobbing. He could that it was the girls crying. His heart broke into two when he heard several apologies. And they were crying. What was he doing?! Why was he making his classmates cry?!

"Is it really just classmates, Nagisa-kun?"

He was about to question the man when he heard Karma speak.

'I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to protect you again'

Again? What does that mean? He hurried to the door, demanding answers. But before he could go out of wherever he was, he glanced back to the man who was just waving at him.

"Just who are you?"

The man just mysteriously smiled at him. Suddenly, the door opened on it's on with a click and he felt someone pushed him from behind and he heard the man.

"You know me, Nagisa-kun"

And he was out of the door.

* * *

Why this has turned into the dark side and longer than any chapter I have written in this fic, I don't know why. As always, thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews. And yes, whoever the blond man is, you probably know who he is. And no, Im not letting any spoilers. I love you guys too.

 _Follow. Favorite. Reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

He slowly opened his eyes. It was blurry at first but soon it became clear. He could feel that he was laid on a fluffy bed. Must be expensive, he had never laid on such soft fluffy bed. As his mind was screaming to get up and apologize for sleeping on such a wonderful bed, his body wouldn't listen and was just letting him to move his fingers and arms. It was then he felt so heavy, like he wanted to get back to sleep. But it was strange. It was like he was drugged with medicines.

"Oh, you finally woke up Shiota-san,"

He looked to the right and felt nostalgia wash over him. Before him was a man with brown defying-gravity hair, slightly ruffled as if to show his stress, and warm chocolate eyes. He studied the man further. He looked like around twenty. He was wearing a white dress shirt and formal black pants. His clothes screamed 'RICH!' at him. He must be the owner of the bed.

"Do you want something to drink? Onii-san did say you'll be thirsty when you wake up," the man said with a caring smile. How could Nagisa tell? He doesn't know.

As he did feel thirsty and he didn't trust himself with speaking, he just gave a meek nod. The older man just nodded and poured water on a glass. The other also helped him sitting up. It was then Nagisa realized that he was heavily bandaged. He gaped at the amount of bandages and looked at the man, questions running in his mind.

He received the glass of water and downed it in sip by sip. The man sat beside him and gave a relieved sigh. He tilted his head in question.

"You've been sleeping for two straight weeks," he widened his eyes on the information, 'That long?' he thought. No wonder he felt so sluggish. "And you're the final student yet to wake up."

It was then he remembered the thing happened between him and Kurohebi. He remembered how the assassin had poisoned his friends.

He gripped his glass in anger and was about to ask about the well-being of his classmates when the man ruffled his hair. The teen looked up to the man in confusion.

"You've done well holding against Kurohebi," he smiled "And don't worry, you're friends are all healed and well." Nagisa swore that he heard the man mumbled 'A little too well'. He just dismissed it.

The ruffling hand was placed in front of him, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you Shiota Nagisa-san,"

He gulped the last drop of his water and shook hands with the man "Nice to meet you too Sawada-san,"

"Just Tsuna is fine," the man grinned. "I suppose you want to meet your friends? It's almost time for lunch and I think it would be a good time to show up. Think you can handle it?"

Nagisa did not hesitate to nod his head furiously. "But I think I can't move with all these bandages…"

"No worries,"

The teen yelped as he felt the man scoop him into his arms. His face grew red in embarrassment. He didn't dream of getting carried like a girl by a male!

"You are lighter than I thought Shiota-kun," Tsuna noted, no mocking or anything. Just worry.

Nagisa just sheepishly smile and was thankful that the man didn't have to carry him all the way to the dining room, or wherever they were having lunch, since he put him down on a wheelchair and pushed him out of the room.

Since he was quite busy with his own musing and was distracted by Tsuna, he didn't realize how high classed and authentic everything was. The wall looked new but was painted in a way it felt old. As if it was standing there long ago. The furniture lying around weren't cheap either. If the bed felt expensive, it must be the same for the ceramics. He was scared to break one and have to pay it with his life. The floor was red carpeted as well. The windows weren't just windows. It was taller than him and of course it looked like it just came out of the factory on how it shined in cleanliness. Just who was Tsuna? Was he some rich guy who helped him out of whim?

Nagisa could tell that doesn't know Tsuna and it was his first to meet the guy. It was strange to feel nostalgia. Did they meet when they were still young? If so, he doesn't remember. He doesn't feel awkward nor uncomfortable with the man. It was like he was just attracted to man without any malice. As if they just clicked immediately. It was strange but good strange. He slightly smiled at the comfort the man brought him.

His musings turned to worry for his classmates. How were they doing? Were they really alright as Tsuna told him so? A couple of worried thoughts ran to his thought which was going frantic and frantic. Without his knowledge, they had reach the kitchen.

He gaped. The dining had double doors? Just how rich Tsuna was?!

He shook his head. It wasn't time to think of that. Because behind this door, was his Family.

Nagisa paused.

Family? Which family was he thinking? His mother wasn't by the door. It was his classmates. What family was he thinking about?

"Are you alright Shiota-kun?" he heard Tsuna asked.

"Yeah," he scratched his cheeks "Just nervous,"

"Oh don't be nervous, I'm sure they are ecstatic to see you,"

Without further ado, the doors were opened.

Nagisa was greeted with the sight of flying butter knives. He was certain that his classmates was in the middle of the fiasco as he heard screaming profanities and alarmed cries of getting hit or defend. He chuckled. It was like a game. It was going alright and fun to watch until a butter knife went out of bounds, going straight in his direction. His eyes narrowed and prepared to catch the flying object. But before he could do the deed, a hand went to catch it a second faster than him.

It was Tsuna.

The teen gulped and realized that the man wasn't in a good mood. The brunette was about to lash the knife onto someone (Nagisa doubts it would hit though), a familiar voice called out to him and everything went to a stop.

"Nagisa?"

He turned his head and saw a green-haired female. His heart lifted as he downed the look of his friend. She looked so healthy. She wasn't pale nor sick. She was fine. His eyes scanned the rest of the room and found that his classmates were really fine. His eyes watered in relief. They were alright. They were saved.

"It's Nagisa!"

In an instant he was in the arms of Kayano and the rest of the class was surrounding him throwing several cheers and question which consisted if he's alright moving around and stuff. The blue-haired lad tried to soothe his classmates but he can't talk to the all at once. He panicked. Thankfully, Tsuna was there.

"Alright, I know you want to hug the life out of Shiota-kun but he'd be dead before he could eat with us," he heard him speak within the crowd.

In an instant, his classmates backed up and made a ring around him. The person left standing on their previous spot was Karma, who was beside him, and Kayano, who was still hugging him from behind. The man smiled at Nagisa and asked him "So, what are you going to say?"

He was confused at the question. What was he supposed to say? Nagisa looked at his classmates, wondering if he could see the answer on them. Instead his chest just warmed up at the sight of his classmates smiles. He smiled himself, the answer sounds weird yet perfect. Why not? , he thought.

"I'm home,"

He could literally see sparkles around his classmates and they, once again, dove at him and gave him a one big hug.

"Welcome home!"

He couldn't ask for more.

* * *

Well, that was fast. Since I haven't typed the next chapter (which should be a POV of a 3-E student), why don't I let you guys choose the next POV? As always, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews.

 _Follow. Favorite. Review._


	6. Chapter 6

Yamamoto merrily ate his lunch whilst watching his students. His students were now gathered in a table, eating with their now awakened friend whom he learned his name was Nagisa. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was now teaching and guiding twenty six students with self-defense. Of course he had help, Chrome as his partner and the others seldom passing by with intent to help. Now that the whole class was finally complete, he couldn't help but recall the first day they all met.

It was the day that he just got back from Japan, checking matters within the Japanese Headquarters and paying a visit to his dad, Lambo and the others. As soon as he deemed their safety he flew back to Italy. He reported to Tsuna and got requested to check on the Sun Guardian. So off to Ryohei's room he is.

As soon as he got in front of the door, it was unusually quiet. He raised a brow and opened the door and saw his senior.

"You look busy Sempai," Yamamoto noted.

He just peered inside the Sun Guardian's room to see it in a mess. Not that it was clean to begin with. But it was messier. The floor was covered with stacks of paper around his desk while his actual desk had four empty mugs, which he could guess contained coffee earlier, and the fifth mug which he was drinking and his laptop. The swordsman couldn't see what was on but he could guess it was important.

While the room was a mess, the man itself was in a worse condition. His hair looked like a bird's nest, bags under his eyes, dirty bandages and lastly his pale complexion. In short, he doesn't look so 'Extreme' to say.

"Yeah, I am" he groaned.

The Rain Guardian entered the room and went behind the white head "Can I help you?"

The man paused, as if thinking it over.

While the man was thinking, Yamamoto took this moment to check what he was working on. He blinked in wonder on why was the man on a page of a famous Japanese art high school page. It seemed like he was checking what was going around the said school.

"You could fetch the kids and train them?"

Yamamoto stared at his senior.

"Excuse me?"

The older man flustered and his cheeks were red. Soon, he was told that Tsuna had asked him to look over a class that was personally asked to take care. As the man handled more pressing matters, it was Ryohei that took over in looking after the kids who were injured. Since the man had been close to the rest of them, he personally took over the job. To the swordsman, they sounded new recruits to him.

Yamamoto, being helpful he was, accepted the request and made his way out.

He raised an eyebrow at the need of a limousine. He was told by the driver that Chrome was also going with him. He grinned at the driver and waited for Chrome, leaning his body by the d.

The Sun Guardian had given him vague notes about the class. Big bold letters were written in front to let him know that he had gotten the boys' list.

The first page has an E-1 index at the top right with an attached 2x2 photo of a red head kid with mercury eyes. He whistled how his eyes screamed mischievous whilst smiling innocenly. Scrawly notes of, Mukuro-like, prankster, pain in the ass was below the said picture.

He flipped to the next page and saw the index of E-2. Just like the first page, it had a photo but the boy in it has black hair and hazel eyes. He looks like a decent kid, Yamamoto thought. He grinned when he saw the word of 'Class President' below.

"Good morning, Takeshi"

He looked up from the notebook and saw Chrome dressed casually, her usual green hoodie, black skirt and boots. His smile turned brighter on how the female guardian had addressed him informally. He could still remember how everybody was sulk acting when Chrome still couldn't rub off the thing of calling them by their ring attributes. And that was a story for another time.

"Mornin' Chrome," he opened the door for her "Ladies first?"

She giggled and hopped inside the car. He followed her not long enough and soon, they were off to the hospital. The raven hair noticed the small notebook that the Mist Guardian was holding, it had bold letters of 'Girls' written.

"So Sempai also asked you to help?" Yamamoto nonchalantly asked, skimming over the notebook.

"I asked him to stay at the mansion to rest," Chrome did the same as him "I was the one who helped him sort the papers and the coffees too. He barely had any rest two days ago,"

"I see," he hummed.

It was a couple of minutes of silence when it was broken again, by Chrome surprisingly.

"Takeshi, have you heard about the God of Death's offspring?"

He stared at her, "Yeah, I heard some of the rumors when I was going back a week ago,"

He recalled the mafiosos talking about it at the hotel he was resting at while he was taking a mission. It was about one of the greatest assassins who mysteriously disappeared had a lot of a apprentices and left the world and passed his will to these said apprentice. Many had said that they would impose danger to their famiglia and they have to be hunted before they could cause trouble. At the thought, Yamamoto frowned.

"They are the class which Ryohei-nii-san was taking over of," the swordsman widened his eyes "And yes, they learned under the said God of Death,"

"Wait, aren't they danger as the rumors say?" Yamamoto tried to make sense out of it.

"I don't know, but Bossu and Ryohei-nii-san trusted them. I think it's logical for us to think as well,"

He laughed softly, "Maa, you're right."

And the rest of the trip was filled with page turning and a couple of comments about the students they were meeting. He grinned, they don't looked like a professional hit man's offspring at all. The few others looked pretty decent while other looked trouble. His smile, however, faltered ever so little when he saw the small note stuck on the last page of the small notebook.

'I am leaving the Students in your care Takeshi. They're a bit handful, but I trust them to you alright? They have to be 'sorted' too. You'll have Chrome and Ryohei-nii's help throughout. And given the time, Fuuta will be with us and help you out too. You can also treat this as a 'mission'. If you have any trouble, just call.'

He liked on how orange flames were drawn at the end of the note, indicating who the one who wrote the letter was. He looked to the side and saw Chrome in the same predicament. He chuckled and just relaxed. Well, this was better than being sent from place to place just to check if any blood was shed. What danger could do?

"Oops, sorry that wasn't on purpose. Thought you were Sasagawa-sensei,"

And a knife was embedded the wall behind him. If it weren't for those reflex Reborn honed, he might've been stabbed in the eye by a knife that was thrown by a middle school student.

Apparently, Yamamoto had forgotten how dangerous he was during middle school.

His eyes zeroed to the knife. It was sharp and could have harm someone if someone was passing by. He turned his head to the knife thrower and realized it was the first guy form the notebook with an unusual name. Akabane Karma, was it?

"Hahaha, that was dangerous kid. Don't do that again," he said and closed the door as soon as Chrome stepped in.

It was then he realized that the students were encircled around a bed. From the distance, he can't see who was at the center of it. But from that distance, he could entirely feel the bloodlust radiating form the students. And, of course, it was directed at them.

Chrome took a step forward and introduced herself, "My name is Dokuro Chrome, and this is my friend, Yamamoto Takeshi." The said man grinned and waved his hand "We are sent here by your doctor, Sasagawa Ryohei,"

The redhead of the group took also a step forward and held his chin down, "And what would be the proof that you were sent her by the loud doctor?"

They blinked at the question. They weren't expecting that. Both looked at each other, not sure on how they would certify that.

"We're friends with him?" Yamamoto scratched his cheek, trying to calm the bloodlust.

"Oh really," a blond girl stepped up "Maybe you're just one of Sawada's enemy,"

He frowned at that. He didn't like on where this was going. What was his proof?

Before he could react, the purple haired girl held out her ring and lit it. Nice thinking Chrome, he thought and held out his as well. His blue flame danced around his ring. His grin widened, if that was possible, at the curious look of the other party.

"Like other mafia dudes can't do that as well," the blond girl stubbornly said.

"Come and look at the ring then," Chrome said "Only Vongola Guardians have them, it is the proof that we aren't enemies."

Yamamoto vaguely recognize the irritation in Chrome's voice. It looks like she wasn't happy being called enemy of Vongola. Well, he does too.

"Go near you and get captured? No way," Karma smirked and held out his hand "Throw the ring here,"

And the indigo flame sparked. His eyes widened as he saw snakes slithering on the floor, the whole room turned cold and the walls started melting. He gave little notice at the sudden appearance of her trident.

This occurred curses and inaudible fear inscribed yells caused by the students. They immediately scrambled on to higher place, trying to get away from the snakes. Very few people stayed their ground, including the blond and redhead, getting weapons of their own and tried to attack the snakes. Before any unneeded panic rose even more, Yamamoto puts his hand on Chrome's shoulder.

"Chrome, you're scaring them,"

That snaps the mist guardian out of her reverie. The illusion was cancelled out and everything was back in place. No melting walls, no snakes and finally, no screaming teenagers. The female was about to apologize for her mistake when everyone was staring at her. A little of fear but in question, more in the side of curiosity.

A curly orange haired girl stepped up and walked to them. She was only a feet away when she leaned in, her eyes wide with curiosity. Another girl was about to take her back when she asked something Yamamoto could least expect.

"That was cool! Can you do more animals?"

Whoever this girl was, she was oblivious about the creepy stuff his friend had made.

"U-uh, it was an illusion" Chrome stammered, shocked by the girl's actions. "And yes, I can,"

"An illusion? Are you some kind of magician?" she tilted her head to the side.

The meek woman just blushed and shook her head. Yamamoto just laughed and slung an arm around Chrome.

"You like animals kid?" he asked, smiling at her.

Fear forgotten, the girl nodded her head, sparkles already around her. "I love them!"

"Would you like to see one now?"

She pouted "But we're in a hospital, animals aren't allowed here."

"That won't be a problem!" he grinned and was about to pull out his box weapon when another girl pulls her away from them.

"Hinano!" a pale brown haired girl scolded the curious girl "What are you doing?"

Curious girl, or Hinano as the other girl dubbed her, just sheepishly smiled at her classmate "Sorry, I got caught up. Those snakes look incredible so I thought, you know? Ehehe,"

"Trust Kurahashi, the animal expert," somebody form the group mumbled.

Yamamoto sighed and looked at Chrome. Both of they had the same idea. They, once again, lit their rings out, punched them to the Box Weapons and released their trusty partners.

Jirou barked happily and ran circles around his legs and Kojiro perched himself to his shoulders, rubbing his head against his cheeks. He laughed and greeted them. He heard someone squeal, obviously it was Hinano. He grinned and told Jirou to go greet a new friend. The Akita Inu barked and made his way to the animal lover.

"You're so cute!" she squealed and ruffled Jirou's hair "What's his name?"

"He's Jirou," he pointed to his shoulder and Kojirou tweeted "This guy here is Kojiro,"

A white owl perched itself on top of Hinano's head. Chrome just smiled and introduced him "This is Mukurou,"

Hinano giggled and he smiled at her enthusiasm. It was rare for the animals to get comfortable that fast, last time he check it was Fuuta who managed to tame them earlier than the owners, and it took him week. Plus, Mukurou just comfortably sat on her head, preening his feathers.

He felt his phone vibrate and immediately checked whoever was calling. To his luck, it was Tsuna. An idea made into his head and pressed 'Answer'.

"Yo, Tsuna"

"Hello Takeshi," he could hear a couple of 'Damn Ahoshi' and 'Bakadera' at the background "Are you having trouble?"

He scratched his cheeks, "Yeah, kind of. They're kind of suspecting us,"

The brunette sighed and told him to give the phone to a guy named Isogai. He blinked and raised his phone "Hey, is one Isogai Yuuma in this room?"

A black haired boy emerged, from the group, his eyes still wary. "That is me,"

"Tsuna's calling for you,"

He threw the phone at him. With his baseball skill, the phone landed safely on the teen's hand. His grin just kept wider as soon as the realization dawned to the boy. He should've thought of calling Tsuna in the first place!

With an understanding nod, the Isogai boy ended the call and faced his classmates.

"Guys," he addressed his classmates "It's seems like our ride to Vongola is here,"

* * *

Yes. I know. I took a long time, stuff happened and viola. So, how'd you like it? It kinda makes no sense but it does? I dunno. XD

 _Follow. Favorite. Review._


	7. Chapter 7

Karma stared at the decreasing number of floors they were descending. Some of his classmates were with Yamamoto, doing some special self defence sessions. He looked to the side and watched the wheel-chaired boy who was chatting with Isogai, letting him catch up. The conversation was a bit forged, not even saying they are now under protection of the mafia. Their doctor, Sasagawa, had forbidden them to tell Nagisa anything about it for a while, since it could cause a strain to the newly awakened boy.

Not that it matters, since Nagisa seemed to caught on the drift that they were hiding something. With the furrow of the brows, the redhead immediately knew that they already blew their cover but he was just being courteous on not letting them know.

"Where are we going, Sawada-san?" Kayano asked, seemingly perturbed that they were getting lower than the expected ground is.

"We will go and see your other friend who got a good patch up by two of my mechanic friends," the mafia boss hummed, his eyes catching Itona's. The class mechanic seemed to understand what he was implying.

The elevator finally stops with a ding, it's doors opening. The redhead absorbs the room's size and the sheer fact that it was... machinery and wires everywhere. The brunette apologizes about the mess but promised that they would go to a room where everything is just not lying about. They proceeded onwards with Kataoka pushing Nagisa's wheelchair whilst Isogai and Kayano removed the small obstacles that would get in the way.

The room was white and everything metal was making the room feel futuristic. Or what the mechanics of the future would have the room like. While the others were having a hard time to suppress Itona in pouncing the broken machinery, Karma took that moment to slip away. He ducked on a corner, not letting anybody see him. It was a fail. Nagisa had seem him. He held a finger over his lips and the bluenette agreed to keep quiet about him, continuing their walk towards somewhere that Tsuna will take them.

He crawled quietly, mindful not to touch anything to trigger alert. His eyes traveled to the leftmost part of the room, a complete different direction than the group was taking. There was a voice at the back of his mind. It was boggling him since he saw the strange apparition of flame on the Vongola Boss' ring. He should know Vongola. There was a part of him that was screaming, you are home. And it was only getting louder as he ventured into the room.

After three minutes of walking, he found a curtain that was covering a quarter of the wall right next to seven computers which looked like taking data simulataneously. He looked around and confirmed that he was alone, he lifted the cloth and entered. He froze at the sight of seven colored flames inside containers that was connected with wires, seemingly running to the seven computers from outside.

A sense of nostalgia washed over him. Karma felt himself relax and took a step forward, caressing the closest flame container. The flame inside was not purple but it was not blue. He looked around and figured it must be indigo, basing on how the flames were position like a rainbow. The indigo flame inside looked weak but he thought other wise when he saw little wisps of it inside. It was a mist more than a fire. Why was it that he feels... connected to this? Why does he feel that there's more of him in this place than he was at home?

He clenched his fist. He doesn't understand. Just what is it that he was missing? Why does suddenly a place in him went itself known that it was hollow? What were these flames? He doesn't understand and he doesn't like not knowing.

Begrudgingly, he stepped away from the contraption. He knew that the group would start looking for him and he can't have anyone to see him wandering, especially that this spot screamed 'No Enter'. He walked out of the curtain covers and walked to where he thought the group went. He just simply followed the out of place arranged trail, a proof Nagisa's wheelchair went through here. He was about to enter the room where everyone was when he spotted a table littered with different rings.

He just keep on finding weird stuff in this laboratory doesn't he? He should really stop since this was a mafia basement but the tugging of his gut told him to at least take one. With a sigh, he complied with the gut feeling an pocketed a ring, not even sparing a look at it. When his insides were now calm, he quietly entered the room.

Karma was intrigued at the humongous screen before him, his AI classmate Ritsu was floating inside the screen casually, having an animated conversation with Itona who just seemed to be intrigued on the black box he was holding. He figured out that no one really noticed him slipping away. He just sat back and relax, listening to the others talk.

"Did you found anything?" he heard Nagisa whisper to him.

"Sadly, there's nothing I could find to turn you into a bona fide girl Nagisa," he joked, his hand inside his pockets. Secretly, he was feeling up the ring. It was felt strangely familiar for a ring, he doesn't wear accessories much after all.

The bluenette made a face at him, making him laugh. Karma knew Nagisa just accepted it as an answer, not realy intruding into his privacy.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Sawada-san's mechanics, Shoichi-san and Spanner-san," he pointed at the duo at the corner who seemed to have a conversation, the redhead holding his stomach "managed to salvage Ritsu's main computer. They managed to remove the government seal on Ritsu, reprogramming I think? But Ritsu is stil Ritsu. They did a full coversion so Ritsu is now a part of the Vongola's data protection."

Karma whistled and watched as Itona dragged both mechanics out of the room, demanding a full detailed tour of the mechanic's dungeon.

"And they managed to put Ritsu's main body in that box Itona was just holding. Everyone agreed that it should be Hara-san or Itona-kun should should hold onto it," Nagisa explained "The mechanics said it was more convinient that way since if their computer gets hacked, it won't create damge to Ritsu at all,"

"They certainly put a lot of mind in this huh?" he hummed.

"Of course, they are Vongola's top mechanics after all,"

The duo turned their heads and saw Tsuna smiling at them, like he was boasting that his child just won the first place or something. The brunette told them it was time for lunch and he wanted them to meet someone. The group proceeded to go back up the ground, letting the mechanics do their own thing.

Karma saw a pre-teen with sandy blond hair when he entered the dining room. He was sitting comfortably next to the noisy cow kid, remprimanding him here and there about manners. He just listened idly to the conversation around him, his mind going haywire with the flames he just saw. Little did he know, he had already wore the ring in his finger. It fit like a snug.

He briefly heard that the preteen's name was Fuuta de Stellar and how they would finally go back to Japan a week now, saying about highschool and other stuff. His heart sank. He doesn't want to go. He wanted to stay in Italy. He needs to know what was going on or else it would drive him crazy. He doesn't even care two cents about defeating Asano in his game of school anymore. Those flames. That feeling of home. He wants to know.

"Are you alright Karma?" Nagisa asked, his eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah," he absentmindedly replied.

After lunch time, everyone was sought to do their own stuff. He just excused himself to his room, saying he wants to read a book he found in the library in peace. Everyone respected his wish and let him go, not even bothering to ask why. Karma knows what he was doing. He could feel Nagisa's eyes behind his back. He just smiled at him and left.

At the back his mind, he registered that he was finally inside the room he was sharing with Isogai. The bunk beds were decided with class numbers so he got the top bunk. He lied on his back on his bed and stared at the ring he didn't knew he had already worn.

The ring itself was black and it was slick, bare. It only had three stones to decorate the plain ring. It was indigo in color, very much a like to the flames he saw in that container. And talking about flames, he could only relate the orange flame he saw to Nagisa. Again, he doesn't know why.

He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more of his relationship to Nagisa when he arrived in the Vongola headquarters. And for a reason, he is tempted to bring Nagisa back to the laboratory and show him his discovery. He wanted to tell the bluenette the strange natural feeling that those flames bring rather than questioning it's very existence.

It just revolves around Nagisa. He knows it. He sometimes share a common look with that green haired girl, Kayano. Or should he say Yukimura Akari. He couldn't place a finger to it at all. Why was it even Nagisa in the first place.

"Protect," he unknowingly whispered.

A memory at the back of his mind played on about how he enjoyed drawing with Nagisa at the age of six. Then suddenly, the bluenette got taken away by someone old and scary. Karma threw a fit, throwing himself at Nagisa's kidnapper. He was six so he couldn't do anything, only getting in the way. It was until Nagisa's older brother came and rescued him. He never felt so weak. It was the time he swore he would protect Nagisa, even if it costed him his death.

This didn't happen. He never met the boy until the freshman of middle school. He was sure of it. Nagisa didn't have an older brother. He was an only child after all. He was now questioning his sanity. But the feelings he had in that memory and the recent accident was so similar he couldn't shake it off.

It was when Nagisa sacrificed himself to be a decoy to let Class E. He felt so weak. And when he saw the pathetic state Nagisa was in, his blood boiled. It actually took everything of him not to murder that assassin. If it weren't for the fact that he and his classmates were poison, he would have done so. He swore to protect Nagisa, just what was he doing? I wouldn't let it happen again, he thought. Ever.

"That's some wonderful flame you got there, Akabane Karma,"

He jerked off his bed, eyes looking around who spoke in panic. He looked down and saw a kid in a suit with a chameleon sitting on top of his yellow rimmed fedora. He looked like he was ten that Karma almost pass him as the annoying brat named Lambo. If it weren't for the fact that blood lust was everywhere. He immediately put his guard up, eyes narrowing.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Ciaossu," the kid said, smirking "I'm your good for nothing boss' tutor, Reborn"

He scoffed. "What do you want?"

"To know what gives you such resolve Akabane Karma,"

"What?"

"Look at your hands,"

He was skeptical at first but at the corner of his eye he saw an indigo flame dancing on top of his ring.

* * *

shotsfired. Yes I updated (I'm not dead! Surprisingly) With three chapters at hand too. But those three needs revision. And I'm a bit uneasy with this but I hope I got my point. Can't say I'm sorry but yeah I am such a crappy writer even surprised that someone actually reads this. Hope you guys like this. Oh, and no, this is not a romance thing (even though I cruise KarmaGisa) don't worry it's not just Karma who would get a lime light. Apologies to the typos and the OOC-ness of everyone. Love you all.


	8. Chapter 8

"I still oppose to let them have their own weapons," Tsuna exasperatedly sighed to his tutor "Anti-sensei BBs and Anti-sensei knives are very much different to real, customized killing weapons,"

"But they are now technically a part of Vongola," his tutor pointed out "The rumors of the 'God of Death offspring' are turning against Vongola. It won't be long if they get into trouble because of this," an explosion was heard not from from the office, Tsuna can hardly guess it was Gokudera having another fit "One of them can even utilized their flames,"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, clearly uninformed about this. Reborn just smirked in triumph. The brunette massaged his nose, the impending doom was just tickling his nose. "Still. They are just teenagers, they haven't even prepared for their highschool and it's only a week now!"

"That doesn't mean they can't have their own weapons,"

"They are just high school students, Reborn," he tried to make his point "I am sure no one would go out and actually kill the students. They would even attend different schools for that matter,"

The man who was currently ten in his body tipped his hat, "I suppose you ask those students yourself,"

The brunette just sighed and dismissed the hitman. He looked outside and saw Kayano and Sugino with Nagisa, chatting happily. The Tenth Vongola boss stood up and went outside, watching the scene intently. He soon noticed that most of the Class E was there, with the exception of one Akabane and one Itona. It was either they were chatting or just plain lazying around the sun, sleeping. It was a peaceful sight. He doesn't want to taint those hands with merciless weapons. Weapons that could sought out blood.

He blinked when the blue haired boy waved at him. He waved back and smiled at the young boy. Mafia wasn't a place for them. Especially when they are in the government's search list.

Later that night, Tsuna was exhausted from signing paperworks so he decided to call it a night and call his best friend before going to sleep. He locked his office and strode down the hallway, his legs carrying him to the kitchen. When he rounded down the corner, he noticed a tank strolling the corridor like himself. It was small, probably only the size of his palm. The tank was also in a regular military skin. It was looking around, it's lenses very much seen in the open. He walked towards it and crouched. He tapped the lens gently and wondered if this was Irie's invention.

"Ah, Sawada-san"

He turned and saw Nagisa, still in his wheelchair. He smiled and greeted the boy properly.

"Why are you out here Shiota-san?" He asked.

"I was actually looking for the kitchens but I think I got lost," the boy scratched his cheek. Ah, the nostalgia. Tsuna could still clearly remember those horrible days where he was getting lost in his own inherited mansion. The Vongola Mansion was just unnecessarily big. It also didn't help that most of the maids and butlers here only speak Italian and English. A subject he usually fails. Those were certainly the days.

"I'm going to the kitchen as well, let's go?" He asked.

Nagisa nodded and was about to wheel himself after Tsuna when the boy had notice that he was glancing on that out of place tank in the middle of the hallway. The brunette was having thoughts that Lambo had set out the tank but the guy was having his peace time with Chrome.

"Oh, that's Itona XX," Nagisa said. He raised an eyebrow, question in his eyes "It's Itona-kun's invention. He said he was re-calibrating the wires and camera since he had wonderful access with the lab here,"

The man gave a surprised look and could slightly recall the stoic white haired boy that swiped Irie and Spanner into their laboratory. He heard that the boy was a son of a cellphone shop owner but he didn't realize that he acquired high intelligence about machinery.

"Don't use Itona XX to peep into the girl's room okay?" Nagisa said to tank.

The camera's lenses went up and down and a clear voice of Itona Horibe was heard "Okajima isn't here,"

Startled, the brunette back pedalled and stared at the amazing machinery. His curiosity was peaked. If it was XX does it mean it's the twentieth version? If so, Tsuna would be glad to see the evolution of such toy tank.

Nagisa urged the man to join him in the kitchen. Soon, the tank with Tsuna and Nagisa went on their way to the kitchen. The man was still finding the piece of machine amazing, albeit it was small compared to the tons of Gola Mosca shooting at him before, but still. It was made by a fifteen year old!

"Itona-kun uses this to assassinate Koro-sensei," The blue haired lad explained "The previous versions were a bit dodgy and less high tech than this one. The older versions didn't have a speaker and had armed pellets in it,"

"Irie-san said it could be used to find someone around the mansion and give out instructions while in the middle of something," Itona added. And a mumble followed "Though I wish it could be loaded by some chili pellets or wasabi pellets so I could knock Terasaka into the nose,"

Tsuna sweat dropped and opened the doors to the kitchen. Itona said his good nights and the tank went off, probably going back to the laboratory. Nagisa followed the man and was offered his highly needed water. As the bluenette chugged, the older man was absentmindedly taking the cake out the fridge and started eating it, his mind boggling around his conversion with Reborn. Unknown to him, Nagisa was looking at him funny. A man in the probably most expensive crisp dress suit eating a cake in the middle of the night, like a kid taking his midnight snacks. He chuckled.

This puts out Tsuna out of his reverie and realized that he just revealed his secret stash. He had the decency to blush.

"Keep this a secret?" Tsuna asked, putting his index finger over his lips, indicating secrecy.

"It's safe from me, Sawada-san" Nagisa smiled, putting the latter at ease.

"Want one?"

"If I won't impose, then I'd be glad to have one. I have sweet tooth too as well,"

The brunette significantly brightened and quickly took out a slice, similar to his own strawberry shortcake slice. The bluenette thanked him and dug into the cake, loving on how the flavor just seem to melt into his tongue. Tsuna grinned and continued his own sweet.

"Sawada-san-"

"Tsuna," he cut off. He settled down his fork and went to get another slice, preferably chocolate this time. "Just Tsuna is fine,"

The younger guy just nodded "Then just Nagisa is fine as well, Tsuna-san,"

"Noted, Nagisa-kun" he chirped and continued devouring his second slice "You were saying something Nagisa-kun?"

"I was wondering if you were some kind of big boss of an organization or something, a yakuza or CEO perhaps?"

The Don of the Vongola almost choked.

"Was it that obvious?"

"There were scary guys with guns out, I thought they were your subordinates and the maids here seem to regard you as Tenth or Juudaime, like a yakuza head," Nagisa explained, actually feeling that it was a dumb question. What if he was correct, would his head be gone before the sun rises?

As for Tsuna, he was sincerely impressed by his observation skills. He heard of this infamous observation not just from the students but his friend, Koro-sensei, himself. The boy literally keeps a notebook of each and everything he deems noteworthy. He even notes every weakness he could find from Koro-sensei, listing some possible ways how to assassinate himself as well after said weakness. He was just awake inside the mansion in less than a day and he confronts him like this. Well, it was not like he was hiding his status but still. Shiota Nagisa is one ferocious guy.

"What would it mean to you if I happen to be both?" He challenged, slipping a little of his bloodlust. He immediately took notice of the tensed hold on the fork, ready to strike when danger arises.

"It could explain why you were able to attend to us on such notice when Kurohebi came," Nagisa explained, leveling his own blood lust, his eyes never straying from the Vongola boss.

"Would you take your friends out here? We are Italy, in case you have forgotten, Nagisa-kun. We could easily track you down," it was the truth but he would never hunt them down just because he wanted to kill them.

"Don't underestimate us Tsuna-san, the moment you looked down on us will be the start of your downfall," big words. The Vongola boss actually was looking forward in seeing such results.

Their eyes were locked. Brown hues slowly becomes orange, conveying that he was true to his words. Sky blue orbs filled with determination to protect what he has.

"Nagisa?"

"Bossu?"

The duo spun, their blood lust snapping. In the doorway revealed the female Mist Guardian and the first in Class E's roster. The red head tilted his head, analyzing what was going on before they could interrupt. He could certainly feel the animosity between the two. He just couldn't place a finger on why.

"G'evening Chrome," Tsuna greeted, smiling at his guardian.

"Good evening Bossu," she nodded and proceeded to take a glass of water for herself. She swiped a glance to the youngest in the room and questioned her friend on what was going on.

"Oh, I was just testing Nagisa-kun here," Tsuna laughed.

The female seemed to understand. Chrome told the redhead to go to bed and assist Nagisa out of the kitchen. The guy just nodded idly and proceeded to wheel out his friend back to his quarters.

"Did something happened?" He asked.

His dear friend was having that lost in the wild puppy look again, he almost laughed at his current state. Eyes small and pale face, trembling body. Yep. A puppy alright.

"I think I just challenge a Yakuza Don," Nagisa said, his voice quibering in fear.

He couldn't take it and Karma just lost it. He laughed at the poor state his friend in, not minding the strange looks he got from the maids bustling around to finish the night.

"He's not a Yakuza Don Nagisa," he chuckled, snorting behind his hand. "He's the don of the strongest Mafia family there is in centuries,"

"That doesn't help Karma!" Nagisa screamed, his impending doom looming just above his head.

* * *

legasps. Another update. Don't get used to it. HAHAHAH


	9. Chapter 9

"Nagisa, do you have a brother?"

Nagisa paused in his exercise and stared at his friend. The red head was just chilling, sitting on top of a tree and skipping the jogging that Ryohei executed. Nagisa lagged behind, since he was sleeping for two weeks and his limbs weren't as functional as before so the doctor lets him to be at the last leg of their group. He checked if anyone was around, finding out that everyone had completely left him behind. He looked at his friend again.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

Karma just shrugged "Curious,"

Nagisa pursed his lips and leaned to the tree where the redhead was sitting. His thoughts raced. He doesn't have a brother. He knew that. His mother never birthed anyone after him nor after him. He was the only legal child and he was absolutely sure that Shiota Hiromi had only him. So why was there a doubt lingering in his mind?

"I don't have one Karma-kun," he breathed, his voice full of doubt.

"Nagisa, look in front of you,"

He blinked and gaped at the person in front of him. It was him in those clothes he wore in the southern islands! He blushed and was confused on what was happening. it was him right there but he was him standing here, wearing regular pants and shirts. The bluenette heard snickering and glared at the redhead who was now standing behind him.

"Isn't that neat? I could always create an illussion of you wearing this~" Karma teasingly smirked at his friend.

Without further ado, Nagisa pulled out his rubber knife and proceeded to attack the redhead in embarassment. The redhead cackled and dodged every strike, running inside the forest. He narrowed his eyes and, chasing him inside wihtout second thought and tried to stab the redhead straight to his chest when a hand intercepted. He paused at the sight of the hand, which was wearing a ring with what seemed like a flame attached to it. Nagisa stared at the flame and questioned his friend where he got such ring.

"Oh, this?" Karma raised the ring into eye level "I got this in the laboratory,"

He gaped "That's stealing!"

"Yes, that is stealing,"

The duo froze and turned at the sudden presence behind them, their guards up. It was a man with silver hair sporting a cigarette between his lips. The Vongola crest was proudly sewed on his red necktie. He didn't look very much happy at the mere sight that Karma was wearing a stolen ring.

"What are you doing here you brats?" he growled "Aren't you supposed to be in that program with the stupid lawn head? Also, hand that ring in before I explode your heads. If you are too dumb, I'm in a very bad mood so make it fast,"

Nagisa stood straight, sensing a bullet aimed in their way. His eyes grazed for a while to check if the man wasn't in range before tackling Karma to the ground, he also kicked the man so he would be unbalance just for good measure. "Watch out!" He paled at the mere sight of three bullets burying itself to the trees.

The silver haired man cursed and pulled out his gun, firing it in the same direction where the bullets were from. He immediately went in front of the two middle schoolers, trying to fend of whoever pulled the trigger at them. Nagisa crouched in caution, his eyes straining for every movement while Karma was silently putting himself in front of Nagisa, his flame blaring angrily.

They were in the middle of the forest and anyone could be around, ready to pull the trigger just to hurt them. The leaves rustled and revealed four men, two blond guys, a bald guy and buff man, surrounding them in all corners. They were smirking and pointing guns at them. They were speaking in Italian, a big disadvantage to the students who weren't catching any of their banter. The siverette seemed irritated and was already seething in where he stand.

They couldn't afford any mistake here. Karma's heart was actually raising, they were facing real guns here, their lives where at stake and it was very clear that him and Nagisa were used as hostages here even if they weren't beind held. On the other hand, Nagisa was just calm. His eyes were carefully observing the men, noting their tensed postures and reactions to the banter the older Vongola and the man in front.

One man suddenly grabbed for Nagisa, quite a feat since he was sandwiched between Karma and the silver haired man. Nagisa felt the nuzzle pressed to his cheek. he didn't make a sound of protest nor a move. He just let the man manhandled him. He caught Karma's eyes, an understanding passed between them. But it didn't let the flame in Karma's ring calm at all, more oever it blazed even more, it caused the man facing him to point his gun to Karma's face.

The argument seemed to tone down and two men apprehended the silver haired man, their guns weren't secretly point to the man's head, walking towards the mansion. The bald guy proceeded to grab Karma by the arm and pointed the gun on his back. The blond who was holding Nagisa followed them. The red head figured out that the four men had back ups and were probably a group that was opposing Vongola, they probably took them to scare Tsuna or something. It wasn't like they were going to let them actually meet the brunette.

Karma suddenly stopped walking, letting his captor bump into him. It lead into a small confusion but he didn't let it go to waste. He twisted his body, and thrust a wasabi paste into the man's nose. He squeezed it and as soon as he felt the man's grip loosen, he kicked the man's crotch. He smirked when he heard the man wailed in pain. He swiftly confiscated his gun and slammed it to him. He felt a nuzzle behind his head. The blond who was taking the silver haired man was angrily shouting at him. Too bad he can't speak Italian, he could've retorted something witty.

He mentally applauded when he saw Nagisa pointing the gun into his captor's head and was holding his captor in the same hold he used at Takaoka, not letting him go. The most disturbing in this situation was how calm the younger guy was and was smiling casually like his life wasn't on line just a second ago.

"Good job you brats,"

In an instant, the nuzzle behind him disappeared. Karma turned and saw the silver haired man blowing his cigarette, two unconscious men before him. He laughed humorlessly, impressed on how the man worked so quickly. The man just took his gun and slammed it to Nagisa's captor who was struggling, he went limp and the man helped Nagisa to his feet.

"I guess Juudaime wasn't joking when you kids were trained by an assassin, I didn't even heard you while you render these pieces of shit useless," he dragged Nagisa's captor and tied him to a tree, pulling the two who were out cold as well. Karma checked his own captor and found him sporting a heavy bruise on the temple. That has gotta hurt, he thought.

When the man was finally finished tying the unwelcomed guests, Nagisa felt sheepish when he felt Karma check him over. It wasn't like he was powerless even after his scuffle with Kurohebi. Karma just knocked him over the head, scolding him not to do something so reckless again. The bluenette just laughed and pointed out that one of Karma's wasabi was put into actual good sue rather than playful torture. The redhead pouted and admitted that he was going to prank Terasaka when lunch break comes.

"We are still not finished about the stolen ring," the silver haired man grunted and held out his hand "Give it here kid,"

The redhead reluctantly gave the ring, which doesn't held any flame right now, and a pang of emptiness washed him. He held in sudden urge to reclaim the ring and stab the man with his chili paste straight to the nose. Nagisa stepped closer to him, which let him felt a bit better.

"You shouldn't wander off now, there could be more folks like these bastards here that could use you as hostages," the man gestured to the guns they where holding "Keep them till we reach the mansion,"

The duo looked at each other before marveling at the sight of real guns presented to them. It was heavy in their opinion, in comparison to the Anti-sensei pellet guns. It was dangerous but something sparked inside of them that they were actually looking forward into holding one. The man instructed them not to stray too far from him and lead the duo back to the mansion. Fortunately, there wasn't any danger and they arrived safely inside without any problem.

* * *

This was a stretch? I dunno. I just felt like updating. Complain how shitty this is


	10. Chapter 10

Kayano gasped in surprise when a couple of men held their classmates hostages. One moment they were running and the next was a few of their classmates went down with gunshots embedded to their arms if not chests. Her eyes calculated that the one needed the most attention was Kanzaki. Her blood went cold. It was happening again, she looked around and found out Nagisa and Karma weren't around. She prays that they were alright.

"-Vongola Decimo!" she faintly heard the men who was pointing his gun at Ryohei through the blood rushing to her ears.

She hissed in annoyance when one of the men grabbed her, his grip filthy but strong. It was one of those rare moments she hated being so small. She can't physically compete with people like them. A gun was held to her head, which she would like to say that it didn't scare her for she was far mad at the sight that they had bestowed her classmates in.

They weren't suited for blood and they weren't going to sought out blood. Not in this lifetime, she cursed.

"Kayano!" Isogai yelled, his eyes fairly alarmed, still holding that protective stance between Kurahashi, she notes that the girl was heavily wounded, and a couple of sword wielding men was surrounding him.

The green haired girl felt useless. She hated this feeling. It made her want to get those deadly tentacles back to her system again. She was strong that time. She could even push the greatest assassin she knew with just the tentacles with ferocity. With no tentacles that could surprise anyone or actual strength, she was as useless as the princess in love she used to act before. She remembers how she despised the role.

Ryohei was yelling profanities at them, the flame in his ring flicking dangerously. The man who was wearing a white suit, she could guess this man was some sort of leader, went up to her. He tilted her chin and forced her to look at his eyes as his fingers cradled her chin. his eyes were in a disgusting shade of blue unlike the one she love. Those sky blue eyes, pure and untainted. She growled and spit on his eye. It was the most she could do in the anger building in her.

The man looked aghast and pointed a gun to her forehead, it's nuzzle perfect to blow her brains out. She stiffened, fear finally creeping up to her. No, she can't die yet.

"Let her go,"

She watched in pure surprise when the man before her got his neck twisted before falling down to the ground. She recognized that technique, her mouth hang when Karma and Nagisa popped out of nowhere, wielding pistols. It was the technique they used distracting the super soldier they fought against as they went up to see Koro-sensei one last time!

Only this time, the duo didn't highfived and just stood back to back. The blue haired teen holding his pistol close and Karma was cracking his knuckles, obviously ready to take any brawl that was going to happen.

The men yelled, immediately coming to aid their white suited leader, pointing their weaponry to the duo. Even the man who foolishly took her hostages. Everyone caught the glint on their recently arrived friends. It was payback time.

In a quick moment, Kayano swung her foot to where the man's family jewels reside. She heard him groan, dropping to his knees. She took this moment and kneed the man to the nose. It wasn't enough, she knew that but it seemed like she was a second slower than the man. She screamed as she felt a pudgy hand grab her by the foot and threw her in the air like she was just a light sack. She groaned in pain when the tree collided her back, feeling a few bones breaking at the impact.

"Damn it,' she cursed as she felt her consciousness slip.

Nagisa felt pure horror as he saw Kayano fell. His blood suddenly ran cold, ready for things he shouldn't do. Thing he wasn't trained for. Bloodlust radiated off him, daring anyone to step closer. His eyes were narrowed, watching every person's movements. one movement he doesn't like and he was going to shoot somebody. Nobody messes with his bestfriend. Nobody.

He decided to go first with the man who dared to lay a hand to her. He gave the man's head a sudden roundhouse kick when he wasn't looking at him, still in pain when Kayano kicked him in the balls. The man's head met the ground with a sick crack. He used his body as leverage and aimed the gun to his head. "Die"

* * *

I know, it's short. I'm still trying to grasp things here but I managed to at least convey some things here. OH! I'm currently thinking to have a proofreader or beta... anyone? Or at least, anyone generous enough to explain how things work? Just asking tbh


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuna winced as he watched Kanzaki get slammed to a tree and shot in the shoulder, her consciousness fading. He struggled against the rope holding him in place and glared at the green-colored ton hammer that his tutor was holding him against. He gritted his teeth. They were just children! They aren't going to enter the mafia civilization! He wants to protect them from the harshness of this world. Sure, the world is harsh but they didn't need the dark seed of mafia.

He held a breathe when he saw Okano fighting back with her flexibility. She manages to twist her body in ridiculous ways, her feet flying towards the faces of the unsuspecting men. He squinted and realized there was metal attached to her shoe, resembling almost a dull knife.

"There is a huge chance that the whole class could be a part of Vongola." Reborn calmly sipped his espresso "Good going Dame-Tsuna,"

He tried to voice out his thoughts but was held by the gag his tutor had place upon him. He wanted to help or at least beat up those hired mafiosos that the oh-so-great Reborn had set up on the Class E. Of course, his guardians knows something about this and was holding back because his precious tutor had told them to stand by.

'It's not the time to recruit! They are getting hurt for goodness sake!' he screamed in his mind.

He vaguely registered the fact that two of the students, Hayami and Chiba, was accurately hitting the men in the forehead with the BB pellet guns that Reborn had helpfully provide secretly. The brunette was losing his head.

He snapped his head towards the east and felt something wrong was going on. He gritted his teeth and willed himself to enter Hyper Dying Will. His tutor turned to him.

"You are not going," Reborn stated.

Tsuna shook his head and gestured to his mouth. The hitman complied and removed his gag.

"I'm going, there is something happening that's not according to your plan,"

As soon as the adult in a child's body sliced the ropes, Tsuna ran and flied at the fastest speed he could. The heart pounding feeling was directing him to the forest. He looked around, trying to pinpoint, just where. What was this problem brewing? He does not know. But he knew he has to stop it immediately and as soon as possible.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of his right hand man running after two teenagers, keeping off people off his trail. Nagisa looked like he was ready to fall any minutes with a gun in his possession while Karma looked ready to kill. He cursed and thought of scolding Gokudera of letting civilians hold weaponry. For now, he has to stop whatever drastic movements were to happen.

"Vongola Decimo!"

He leaned his weight to the left and dodged the incoming bullets with accurate precision. The brunet refused to groan in annoyance as he saw twenty or more mafioso surrounded his flying figure. Ten were situated under him while the rest were flying with the flame boots. They were barraging him with bullets, some were stupidly flinging their knives at him. With the strongest hitman as his tutor, he had this situation at ease.

But he has to do something with Karma and Nagisa. Immediately.

Thinking of no other choice, he chose to call his trusted guardian who hated crowding. He took his phone out of his pocket and clicked his number.

"Hello Kyoya?" a grunt "Yes, crowding. At the west wing. Flame boots." he heard running, probably the former prefect going to where he was "Thank you,"

Tsuna grabbed a flame-infused fist and flipped the man to the ground. He winced as he heard a couple of crack. He ducked and was itching to do some wide-ranged attack but he can't. He doesn't like to add a couple of paper works thank you very much. A few more minutes, Hibari has already arrived in the scene. Roll was out of his box so the mafioso wearing flame boots got distracted, letting Tsuna have his time to escape the ambush.

"Thank you Kyoya,"

"Hn,"

He took a deep breath and sped through the mansion, trying to find where his Hyper Intuition was telling him to go. He heard a rustle in his right so he flied to where it was and lo and behold, was the injured class E. His eyes widened in surprise in finding Nagisa pointing a gun over a mafioso in the head, looking very ready to shoot his brains off. Without thinking, he charged at the bluenet and chopped the hand which was holding the gun, proceeding to chopped his neck as well, rendering Nagisa unconscious.

"Tsuna!" he heard his Sun Guardian exclaim.

"It's payback time, Ryohei," he said, giving the unconscious bluenet to Sugino.

Under a minute, every mafioso who infiltrated the mansion was apprehended. Deeming the situation a little boring, Reborn jumped down from the roof and landed on his still on flight student. Which only irked Tsuna more. He glared at his tutor and said, "Clean your mess,"

"Who said you could boss me around Dame-Tsuna?"

He just looked at the hitman dully. The hitman shrugged and obliged, jumping off the Decimo. Tsuna sighed and landed carefully. He studied the situation carefully. Most students were taken to the infirmary under Ryohei's command whilst the remaining student were sitting at the ground, trying to steady themselves from what just happened. He felt a guilt when he saw the look in their eyes. They shouldn't have involved them in this. Tsuna should've been able to save them earlier.

"U-uh-" he was suddenly cut off when a redhead leaned his head at the brunet's back. The redhead was breathing heavily and his eyes were clearly unfocused. Tsuna gasped when he found his eyes flickering indigo to mercury continuously.

"Don't you dare apologize," Karma breathed "We wanted to join so this is only the price,"

"But-"

"We wanted strength to fight," Karma heaved "So let us be,"

And he fainted from Flame Exhaustion. Tsuna sighed. These kids surely are stubborn.

* * *

This is kinda getting out of hand isn't it? Tell me if there's something you want to happen or not. Fluff... I don't relly know. This is getting quite dark. But hey! Dark times needs light and that's fluff! This took long since I tried to approach the impulsive last chapter in any way I could think of. Forgive me for being such crap dammit


	12. Chapter 12

Fuuta looked at the list that Reborn gave him. It was the night after the entire fiasco with Class E and the intruders. The teen wondered about the mission that the hitman was giving him. Apparently it was a secret to his Tsuna-nii. He didn't like keeping secrets to him but knowing Reborn, it was for something good. Hopefully.

"Well, this kind of mission is better than going away from home kind of missions. Right, Fuuta?" I-pin said beside him.

The Chinese girl abandoned the pigtail and went for pigtails that Maman usually do for her. Since she wasn't in Japan, she usually asks for Chrome to help with her hair. Fuuta was grateful for her presence. If it weren't for her, he had probably gone crazy in watching everyone. Lambo wasn't helping in his sanity at all. Moreover, he was the very cause of his never-ending stress.

" Well, that's true," he smiled.

They were going to guide the whole Class E in the loops of Vongola while in Japan. Reborn thought they would be a great asset to the the Famiglia. Even if Tsuna-nii doesn't want civilians to be a part of it, they just keep coming. Well, it's his charm. He won't be the world's most charming mafia boss if he wasn't.

"Good to see you both here,"

The teen-looking hitman trodded inside, his hand clenched against a familiar cow-printed shirt. It wasn't hard to guess that the hitman kicked the lightning guardian awake. Lambo grumbled about meddling hitmans which earned him a kick. Reborn smiled to himself, clearly pleased with his and I-pin's punctuality in this impromptu meeting.

"So I will brief you three again," his stare pointed at the lightning guardian "It is your mission to lead the whole Class E in Vongola. It is not yours to decide whether they stay inside the mansion we will providing them but it is highly recommended. I-pin, you are to lead the Physical group. Teach them everything you can, I'll send you some help from time to time. And Fuuta," the hitman looked at him dead in the eyes "lead the Intelligence group. I'll send you what specifics we are going in here. And stupid cow,"

Fuuta helpfully kicked Lambo awake from his little nap time in Reborn's instruction. The hitman seemed to be a step away from having his gun inside his brother's mouth.

"Wha- whuzzat?" Lambo mumbled staring at everything in a daze

Reborn helpful shot a bullet in his direction, not hitting the poor cow but enough to scare the wits off him.

"Stupid Cow will protect all of them. When I say all, everything inside the mansion gets protected. Every item destroyed in the mansion will be directly in your paycheck." Reborn smirked at the crestfallen look the kid was having "As Tsuna's guardian, get yourself together brat."

* * *

The sandy haired teen scanned the passengers of the jet on their way home to Japan. Everyone was healed, in the most part. He left Lambo to check on the heavily injured ones, Kanzaki and Karma, who was residing on the back part of the jet. The rest of the class were chatting, excited to go home. He smiled wistfully, even if they look so happy deep inside they knew they couldn't get out of the dirt namely Mafia.

"THAT ASSHOLE!"

Fuuta snapped his head tot eh back of the plane. Came out Lambo who was clearly pissed off. His lightning weren't much hidden and was coating his body. I-pin immediately ran to his side, reminding him of his language in front of public. Lambo dissed her off and stormed infront.

"Who of you shit heads knew that Akabane didn't aboard the fucking plane?"

The older boy decided to scold the younger later about language and respect to talking to his elders, the situation right now seemed much more important.

"What do you mean Lambo?"

The soon-to-be middle schooler shoved a piece paper in his hands, his eyes still full of rage and glaring at the confused Class E. He smoothed the rumbled paper and read.

'Greetings to the person who finds out that this is just an illusion. I'm staying in Italy and Nagisa is with me! -Karma

Have a safe trip on your way back to Japan everyone -Nagisa'

As if on cue, an indigo mist sprouted in the middle of the plane, specifically Nagisa's seat, and disappeared in a wonderful poof. Kayano, who was beside the boy, looked beyond shell shocked. This only aggravated the Bovino even more.

"If Reborn hears about this, he'll kill me,"

Well, that doesn't sound good.

* * *

Am planning to revise this a little bit but the flow remains. See ya folks


End file.
